Wolf's Rain: The Detective and the Doctor
by HolyGrail2007
Summary: Rated for later chapters contents of violence and adult discussions. This saga takes place after the episode "Battle's Red Glare" and tells the story from the POV of Hubb and Cher. Expect the ending to go differently then from the show.
1. Hubb: Airship Confessions

There was no need for restraints in here. And why would there be? In an airship floating so high above the sky, falling out would mean death. Jagara's troops had all the firepower inside the ship, and it's not like Hubb could steer the damn thing even if he did take it over.

So he sat there, in the holding cell of sorts, as if he was a completely free man. No ropes to tie him up, no handcuffs, no nothing. With Cheza, the Flower Maiden. The girl looked out the window as if she was watching someone, although Hubb knew they were too far up to see anything other then clouds. Of course, her eyes may have been better, and she did see someone. Maybe it was Cher, and Blue, Quent's dog. Or rather, Quent's wolf. Right in front of his eyes, Quent's dog had turned into a beautiful, if rather tomboyish, girl. Was his mind playing tricks on him? Or was what the Book of the Moon and all the rumors said were true. Wolves lived among them, disguising themselves as humans to prevent their extinction. If so, they were certainly resourceful.

"Kiba." Cheza would say every so often. Hubb didn't know who that was, but it may have been that wolf who was looking for her. The one Cher had seen at Darcia's Keep.

Hubb sighed. He had no clue that things would end up like this. To be freed from captivity just to be captured again. It struck him as odd they didn't just throw him out of the ship since he wasn't Cheza, but for whatever reason, they kept him here.

He didn't really want to be here, of course, but he also didn't want to be around Cheza. There was something about her that just seemed so unsettling. It was probably because Cheza was the reason he and Cher split. It wasn't intentional, he was sure, but it did happen. And it was Cheza's fault. If Cher had worked at something that didn't take so much of her time, they would still have been together. So he tried to ignore her, but in such small quarters, it was really hard too. The room was so narrow that it was only possible to face forward or backward for someone of his size, and Hubb had to lean against a wall or else he'd keep falling over. So he leaned with his back against the door and faced the window.

Cheza crouched next to him, and he tried his best to pretend she didn't exist.

"Do not frown." Cheza told him. She had a very high voice and it was as melodic, if a bit off-putting. "This one knows that we will be saved. Kiba will come."

"Kiba's coming for you, not for me." Hubb corrected her. It was impossible to believe that someone he had never seen before would come and rescue him.

"When Kiba comes for this one, you will be freed too." Cheza had no emotion in her tone, other then the high pitched voice of hers.

"Heh, whatever." Hubb tried to put her off. He really didn't want to talk to her. "If he does, he does, and if he doesn't, he doesn't. It doesn't make a difference to me, you're protected, one hot commodity, and I'm not." He snapped at her.

"Are you…upset with this one?" Cheza asked. She was quiet perceptive, but it wasn't as if Hubb was hiding his belligerence.

"Don't worry about it."

"Please, talk with this one, Hubb." Hubb's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. How did she know his name?

"Oh, that's right, Cher called for me back there, Cheza just put two and two together." Hubb reasoned to himself. "It's fine, I said." Hubb spoke a bit indignantly. "Don't worry about it. Kiba will come rescue you and then we'll probably never see each other again. There's no need to make the most out of this time if we won't see each other."

"You are angered with this one? Please, tell this one why." She pleaded.

"You ruined my entire life, are you happy?" Hubb was so annoyed that he blurted it out without thinking. "Because of you, my wife left me."

"This one understands." Cheza said softly. Although the diction of her voice was similar to the way she always talked, she spoke slower and softer.

"Understanding is nothing." Hubb responded. "There's nothing anyone can do about it now, unless you can change the past." Cheza had strange powers, but he was sure that she could not do that.

"This one did not want to cause anyone hurt. This one is sorry. Please, talk to this one some more. What did this one do wrong?"

"You were asleep when it happened." Hubb responded, not looking at her. "But Cher was among the scientists, no, the head scientist, working on studying you, trying to find out about Paradise, or whatever. And soon, you were all she could think about. She wouldn't be around me since I wasn't you. And so, you stole the woman of my dreams away from me."

It almost looked like Cheza was crying.

"This one does not know what happened when this one slept. But, that woman you speak of, wasn't she the woman with you when you freed this one?"

"Yes, that was her. Cher is her name."

"She seemed so happy around you. This one remembers it vaguely, but Cher would often talk of someone named Inspector Lebowski." Cheza said Hubb's surname as if it was strange to say. Perhaps, because wolves only had one name, the prospect of two was strange.

"Inspector Lebowski is me."

"Is your name not Hubb? Why do you have three?"

"Inspector is a title, Hubb is my first name, and Lebowski is my surname. Humans have a personal name and a family name, and a title is what someone does. Cher's full name is Doctor Cher Degre."

It appeared as though Cheza still found it strange.

"Why is it that you and Cher cannot stay together?"

"Because of you." Hubb responded. "After you went missing, Cher decided to traipse all over creation to get you back. It was only after we found you that we were stuck together, but you were there, you know what happened." Cheza stayed silent. She did know what happened. They had been caught by Jagara's troops and taken.

"This one believes that you should not give up. This one is sorry for what has happened, because, even though this one could not prevent it, this one was the cause. But this one still believes that you and Cher can be together. This one is sure of it." Hubb, for the first time since he was alone with Cheza, smiled. Everyone else he had talked to said it was hopeless to get back with Cher.

"I guess…maybe I shouldn't have been so insufferable. You're not a bad flower. I was just…"

"This one understands how you feel. Kiba is often the same way. Upset at the people he feels caused his pain. This one is not upset."

"We can't all be good little boys and love the world." Hubb said sarcastically.

"You are hurt." Cheza noted.

"Hmmm?" Hubb barely noticed it before, but there was a small trickle of blood running down his arm. A bullet in that previous battle must have nipped him. "Oh, I didn't even notice." He mentioned.

"Please allow this one to treat it?"

"Treat it? It's not severe." But Hubb relented and rolled up his sleeve. Cheza placed her hands upon the wound. Hubb felt tingly for a second, but when he looked down, he saw his skin patching up.

"That's amazing." Hubb said to himself. Cheza wasn't paying attention, but she was singing. The notes were haunting and loud, yet very beautiful. Hubb was enchanted the minute he heard them.

"That song…" Hubb thought. Those words she sung were written in the Book of the Moon. Hubb had originally thought it was just something untranslated.

"This one is finished." Cheza mentioned. Hubb's arm felt…wonderful.

"Thank you. I guess…I should apologize."

"This one understands how you felt." Cheza repeated. "This one understands your regret. This one regrets too, breaking apart the two of you. This one is curious to know if Cher will follow."

"Are you asking me?" Hubb wondered. "I think she will. She's pretty headstrong, but she's tough, she knows what she's doing."

"This one is happy when she talks to you. You have such confidence in Cher." It made Hubb blush. To hear Cheza say that was embarrassing, to say the least. She was so honest it was terrifying.

"It's just like your confidence in Kiba." Hubb smiled. "The persons are different but the way is the same. Makes me wonder who would show up first? Care to guess?" Hubb smiled again, and Cheza chuckled.

"This one does not know." She smiled. "But the anticipation is exciting." They passed the time in silence for a time. It seemed as though Cheza was anxiously awaiting Kiba, while Hubb had his heart set on Cher.

"This one wants to know. What will you do after the rescue?" Cheza asked. Hubb paused, he didn't really know.

"I…never really thought about it. I don't really have a place to go. Although, home would probably be cleared of Jagara's troops once we're rescued. Depends on what happens during that rescue. But…I suppose it doesn't seem like home anymore. For me or Cher. I don't know what we'll do. I'll worry about that when I get there."

"What do you want to do?" Cheza asked.

"Live with Cher." Hubb responded. The answer was a bit flat, but it was all he could really think about.

"Come with this one to Paradise." She offered. Hubb paused.

"Paradise? But…isn't that…just for wolves?"

"Paradise is a place where wolves reign supreme." Cheza explained. "Although this one is not certain, this one does not believe that Paradise is solely for wolves."

"I guess…" Hubb thought. "That if it was only wolves, there would be nothing for wolves to reign supreme over." Cheza smiled at his logic.

"Will you go with this one?" Cheza asked.

"I…I don't know. I don't want to go alone, and you'll be going with those wolves. Won't they get all hissy about humans traveling with them?"

"This one does not know." Cheza would not lie. But it still wasn't a no answer. "But this one wants you to come."

"I…Maybe I should. After all, it was written in the Book of the Moon that the opening of Paradise spells out the doom of this world. I don't think I want to be here when it ends. Maybe…maybe Paradise is where I need to be for everything to…" Hubb trailed off.

"Please continue." Cheza responded.

"I…maybe my life here with Cher was not the real life to lead. Perhaps that was why we couldn't have children. Err…that might, uh…confuse you."

"This one knows what you mean. This one might even have an answer. Opening Paradise would spell out the end of this world, and this one believes that deep down inside, you both knew that and would not bring a child into a doomed world." Hubb thought that didn't make any sense, he knew enough about biology and anatomy to figure out how sex for procreation worked. But, if he knew all that, why didn't things come through. They had worried Cher would never conceive, but then Cheza came along and those plans went out the window. Maybe Cheza was right, not that Hubb had any other answers.

The airship appeared to be landing. Hubb stood up, pushing Cheza slightly behind him.

"If worse comes to worse…" He thought. With the airship on the ground, he might have been able to fight if Jagara's troops were intent on killing him. But when they opened the door, what was present were Jagara's shock troopers. Bedecked in all armor. Hubb would need something high-impact to fight them. Certainly not his fists or feet. And Cheza would be of no help. They roughly grabbed the two of them, and started dragging them out. Cheza was being carried, while Hubb was forced to drag his feet.

"Cheza…I'll rescue you." Hubb promised. He would be closer then any of the people looking for her. Once he found a way to break out of his cell, he could find her and get her out. Somehow, someway. He could scarcely believe that half an hour ago, he hated her.


	2. Cher: Drive to Reach

"Shit." That was all the disappointment I could muster at this moment, but it wasn't because I wasn't that upset. It was because I was in such a desperate situation that being distracted by that would've meant death.

Blue, the female wolf, was beside me, and she was certainly not your average woman. Strong, tough, I was glad she was on my side. But we were facing a veritable firing squad of Jagara's soldiers. I had a pistol with one clip of ammunition, a few shots spent already. Things looked grim. Blue didn't look discouraged, not by a long shot. I took confidence in this, and took aim at the lead soldier. A standoff occurred, were they afraid of Blue? It made sense, they had her caged. But I was ready to cover her, if need be.

But I didn't. For, a few seconds later, a massive explosion landed right in the middle of Jagara's troops. I didn't know that much about the military, but it was probably a shot from a tank. But, who were they? It would be impossible for Hubb, he was on the airship.

I was relieved a few minutes later when I saw that they were military troops. Lord Oakum's troops. The Captain was there. When I saw him, I was so relieved I nearly collapsed.

"Are you alright, Ma'am?" He asked. I nodded, smiling.

"You've survived."

"We had some help. From that band of boys we saw back at Darcia's Keep." He told me. I remembered them. The wolves who appeared like young men.

"Jagara took Cheza." I reported. "I broke out with another prisoner and we rescued her, but Jagara's airship took both he and the Maiden. Blue here and I were left here, but then you rescued us." He took everything in silently.

"Hmph. Well, we're headed back to Freeze. There's no sense in just sitting around. We're going to liberate it, even if that is where Jagara's forces are based. Care to come along. You're a tough lady." I figured he meant Blue, but when I looked around, she had disappeared. Where did she go off to?

It didn't matter. I was needed elsewhere.

"How about I take that car there. I'm headed to Lost City." I told him. Lost City, Jagara's Keep. Where Cheza, and Hubb, were likely to be held. The Captain looked at me like I had grown three heads, but a minute later, he nodded.

"You be careful now." He told me. Of course I would. What good would I be to either of them if I went in recklessly? Of course, doing this was pretty reckless, but this was something that I had to do, and damn the consequences.

When I went into the car, I found that Blue was already there in the passenger seat.

"I'm not much for driving." She responded. I only smiled. With her on my side, the scales were more balanced to my favor. I started up the car and started south.

We drove in silence for a while. Blue looked out the window every so often.

"So, how long have you known Cheza?" I asked.

"Not very long, I met her in that cage." Blue responded. "I only saw her previously, and that's when I realized I could look like this." I figured she meant wolves turning into humans. "After that, I just went after her, met the guys, and we went to that Noble's Keep together to find Cheza. That's when I met you. You've known her for much longer then me, I imagine. That's why you were there, right? At that Keep?"

"Ummm…yeah." I really wasn't sure why I went, so I might as well agree. "So, you lived with Quent?" At the sound of his name, Blue cringed a little.

"Yeah." She responded. "But not anymore. He'd…never accept me as I am." Blue seemed a little depressed.

"Because you're a wolf?" I wondered aloud.

"Half-wolf." She corrected. "But that really doesn't matter. All Pops has now is a hatred of wolves, and I'm everything he despises. And he's too hard-headed to change." That's what I figured. I remember him talking in the car when I was with him and Hubb, and I could tell he hated wolves with a passion.

"But, I am grateful. When…when I meet Quent again, I can talk to him like this. I always wanted to do this." She took solace in that.

"So, why are you coming with me?" I asked.

"I'm going to protect Cheza, no matter what." Her drive was admirable, and I respected her.

"What about you?" Blue reversed. "I would've gone with or without you, but this'll be easier on the feet and I can save my energy. Are you going for Cheza too?" Before I could answer affirmatively, her eyes narrowed mischievously and she got a small smile on her face.

"Or is it the Mr. Nice Guy you were with?" I nearly blushed. I wanted to say I was going for Cheza, but she would have seen right through it.

"Both of them." I responded. That way, I could say I wasn't going just for Hubb. Blue looked at me with that look, a look that meant she was satisfied with that answer, but she suspected there were more motives behind.

"Well, you wouldn't leave him there, would you?" I asked.

"If I found him, I'd rescue him, but I don't think I would forget about Cheza to go after him." Blue answered honestly, and it did discourage me a little. Would I be going after Hubb by myself?

"He's a real sweet guy. A little goofy, perhaps." She noted with a smile.

"All guys are like that." Blue clammed up again.

"Quent's not like that, not anymore. Back before the destruction of Curios, he was very happy. I was really small back then, but Quent, he loved his wife, he loved his child. And I was happy too, I loved being there with them, sharing in it all. But it all ended that one day." Blue sighed heavily.

I said nothing about that.

"So, tell me about Mr. Nice Guy." She said.

"Why do you ask?" I wondered.

"I want to think about something else. If I think about Curios, I feel really bad, like there was something I could have done but didn't." I didn't really understand, but I had never lived through major tragedies like the one she described. Her details were mercifully brief, and I could tell it was really painful to remember that.

"Well, we were married, once, but we're not anymore."

"When did you meet him?" She asked.

"I hadn't known him for very long after we got married. I suppose it was about a year and a half. I met him while he was investigating a homicide. One of the scientists was killed and I had to come in to identify the body. We hit it off pretty well, needless to say. I was happy with him, but then Cheza came along and I got so engrossed with that I couldn't even think about our relationship."

"So you broke up because you were too busy. Do you think that was a mistake?" Blue asked. I didn't answer. I don't think Cheza was a mistake, but I didn't think that abandoning my vows and Hubb like that was right either.

"It was just one of those difficult choices." I responded. Blue gave me another suspicious look.

"So, what would you do when Cheza is found?"

"I'd wait for the others. Well, first, I'd get her away from those troops, then the rest of them could just follow her scent. What about you? What would have happened if I didn't come, and you had Cheza?" That question gave me pause. Blue was insightful and intelligent, and so I liked her immediately, more then just because she was a strong woman.

"I…suppose I never thought that through. I just want to get Cheza away from those who want to abuse her." Blue smiled and I could tell she accepted my philosophy.

"But what would happen if you ran into Kiba? Oh, you might not know the name, the wolves?"

"I could imagine what would happen. I'd put Cheza behind me, and not let them pass, because I don't know their motives, and I'd rather Cheza miss out on something great then be subject to tortures." Blue smiled again.

"But we won't have to worry about that. Because I'm gonna be with you. Of course, I'd imagine Cheza would say some things to calm everyone down." Blue figured. I figured that would be true.

"What does Cheza do for you wolves?" I asked. I knew that she would open a Paradise for the Nobles should the Nobles use her.

"Paradise. I can't say I know much about it myself, but that's what she does. She will show us the way. The Paradise for the wolves."

"Rather exclusionary is it?" I wondered aloud.

"I don't know if I'll get in either, but I still have to go." She responded. "The part of me that is wolf is calling for it."

"I see…" I thought.

The car ride was long, but that didn't seem to deter Blue, and it certainly wasn't bothering me. Lost City started as a small speck on the horizon, but it got bigger and bigger. When I saw it, it was like a mountain climber staring at the summit. Itching to conquer, fueling the drive.

"I don't know that much about this city." I told Blue. "Keep your eyes and ears open, we may pick up some important information." Blue bit her lip and stared at Lost much like I did. She was ready, she wanted in. I figured Cheza would be in the Keep, but getting in there wouldn't be as easy as Lord Darcia's, where we just walked in. Jagara, after claiming Cheza, will have beefed up security. But that didn't matter. Man, machine, God, I didn't care. The two most important aspects of my life were in there somewhere.


	3. Hubb: Depths of the Dungeon

The sequence of events that followed next was disorienting, to say the least. I definitely remember being dragged around by Jagara's soldiers, and then I was with a bunch of other prisoners. Some of them just look like average guys. I don't know whether they were convicted of treason or traffic tickets, and I supposed I could care even less. It wasn't until I saw Cheza that something stirred within me. She was unconscious, held in the arms of someone I had never seen. Her head was rolled back limply, her eyes were shut, but she definitely did not want to be there. Words were not necessary when you saw a scene like that.

"Cheza!" I shouted, dashing after her. I didn't get very far, I ran right into a guard, who promptly smashed the butt of his rifle into my face.

After that, things were a bit of a haze, but I do remember being shoved into a cell. A gray, bleak, depressing thing. My head was still swimming, and I think I fell unconscious when I was there, but when I gained control over my faculties, I assessed my situation. I was in a cage much like one they kept for large animals. Long iron bars only on one side, since having them on all ends made it easier to bust out. Slamming against the walls would be pretty pointless, and I couldn't bend the bars.

"Well, it seems you're up." A hoarse woman's voice sounded, from the cell next to mine.

"Huh? Old woman, who are you?" I asked.

"Just an old woman." She responded. "You have such a wonderful scent." She remarked off-handely. Then, more to the point, she started to tell me about these cages. They put wolves in these cages. Kept them for a while, then they were killed. What happened next was not pretty, I assumed. This old woman was a wolf then? Like Blue?

"You're a lucky one, human. They won't shoot you like that. They'll just keep you in here until you're a skeleton." I had no intention of dying in a cell like this. I had to get out and find Cheza, but I had no clue how to do that yet.

"You have such a lovely scent, you smell like flowers." She remarked. "How do you smell so nice?" That was curious thing to say. I smelled like a week old gym bag.

"That's Cheza you're smelling." I responded. "Musta rubbed off on me."

"So, she is here." She said, not to me, just to herself.

I spent the next bit of time trying to conserve my strength, but the lack of water was killing me. There weren't any windows, no snow to melt. I needed something to drink, badly. Eventually I heard a guard come by, but there were more then one set of footsteps. Was there another prisoner with him? I was right, there were actually two guards, and they threw a man into the cell across from mine. He was a gray-haired guy, but that didn't appear to come from age. Heavily scarred, dressed in black leather, like some street punk. I tried to plead with the guard for some water, but, as if to taunt me, they splashed my face with it, making me cough and gag. I got so very little that it hardly helped my situation. They got a cheap laugh from it, and I resisted the urge to flip them the Bird. That may have resulted in the loss of my finger.

"Damn…" I cursed. They really were going to keep me in here until I died. The newcomer and the old woman were in discussion about something, but I didn't listen in. I didn't really understand most of it, so I figured not to bother. I needed to think about how I was going to get out of here. After he finished talking, and unsuccessfully trying to break out, he just sat in his cell, a rather pouty look upon his face. He looked at me every so often with perhaps a bit of contempt. I had no clue why, I never met this guy before.

A while later, the guards came back, they threw some other person into the cell across from the old woman. This one was a redhead kid. Then, I heard them open the cell of the old woman. Then the gunshot. Wordlessly, I tried to look out the cell door, but all I could do was hear something being dragged away.

"Old woman?" I called. No reply. They had taken her off, to suffer the fate that she had described to me. Dejected, I sat back on my cot. The redhead and the street punk were talking, and making occasional sidelong glances at me. I tried to ignore them, I needed to get out of here and find Cheza.

I needed to clear my head, and so, I started humming. Of course, the only thing songwise that was in my head was Cheza's song, the one I heard one her sing on the airship. It was unearthly beautiful and it made me feel better that last time she sang, so maybe it would clear my head.

I'm sure it didn't sound that great, at least in comparison to the way she sang it. I wasn't exactly the best singer, and the fact that my throat was dry and parched wasn't helping. But it still pierced me with a calm, and I almost felt all my troubles melt away into the melody. I had shut my eyes to concentrate more, and when I opened them after I finished, I saw that both the redhead and the street punk were staring at me. They look like they had seen a ghost, and I wasn't dead yet as far as I could tell. They must have known it too.

"What?" I said. "So I sound awful, sue me. Not like I'm going to be doing anything else." I had no clue why they were after Cheza, and I couldn't trust a stranger's intentions.

"That song…" The redhead had a high voice, as if he hadn't entered puberty. "That's Cheza's song. Do you know Cheza?"

"Yes, I do." I responded flatly.

"Where is she!" The street punk demanded. A crude person, to be sure.

"Tsume!" The redhead pleaded. "Asking like that gives him a good reason not to tell us. Please, Mister, do you know where Cheza is? Is she close by?"

"I was brought in with her. I busted her out of the convoy she was held in only to get kidnapped again. She's around here somewhere." I answered the kid. He sounded too innocent to even know the words subterfuge. I doubted he was some type of spy. Then again, I doubted Jagara needed spies to begin with, if she was just planning on leaving me here to rot.

"Tsume, did you hear that? Cheza's close by, we're close!" The redhead was excited, and he banged on his cellbars excitedly.

"We're in a cell, it doesn't matter how close we are." That sour Tsume character responded. "As the old woman said, ramming the gates is stupid." I returned to humming Cheza's song. These guys were wolves, it seemed. Were they the same ones Cher saw at Darcia's Keep? They were a bunch of boys. While I hummed, I tried to think. At first, the two simply quieted and listened to the song, as if it soothed them too. Eventually, though, the redhead was too agitated to sit still.

"We've gotta get out and find Cheza, we just gotta!" The boy pleaded. He started to ram the door. He bounced off each time, and it looked rather painful.

"These cages were designed to hold wolves and other animals. They are built to take high speed ramming." I told him like I was an expert. But the story of the old woman was all I needed to hear.

"But Mister, don't you wanna get out and help Cheza too?" He asked.

"That's an obvious answer. But…" I went to the bars and started to pull the bars. One needed opposable thumbs to grab around the bar like this, and these cages weren't designed to hold humans. I pulled and grunted, but they held fast.

"Damn." I cursed. I tried again. Failure. I kicked the bars in frustration, but only managed to hurt my foot. I cursed again, then plopped down on the cot in my cell, or what passed for that at least. I had to think, how I would get out of this cell. I remembered old stories about fingernail files, wearing away the bars, but I didn't have anything to use. All I had with me were the clothes on my back, although now I was missing my hat and tie. Nothing of those would help me.

The two wolf boys were now ramming the gates together, trying to unhinge the gate.

"It's useless, don't bother. They've built these things to sustain several wolves ramming." The street punk wolf just grunted at me and ignored my protests.

"But…it's Cheza, we've got to save her!" He paused only briefly to talk, and went back to ramming.

"You'd…do all that for her?" I wondered.

"Wouldn't you, Mister? You were with Cheza. Isn't she nice, and she smells so wonderful." The two had stopped ramming to take a brief rest.

"Hmmm…I don't really know about that, but I don't want to see her hurt." I suddenely thought of an idea. I kicked the wall.

"Mr. Sensible tells us not to ram the bars, but he kicks the wall." Tsume responded sarcastically. I ignored him, and broke a fair sized hunk of rock.

"Hmmm…" I saw a computer console, with some buttons. I figured if I hit it with the rock, I might have been able to get it open. I threw, and missed.

"Dammit." I cursed.

"Do you even know if that will work?" Tsume responded. I ignored him again, and broke off another piece.

"There's a giant button on there. They didn't use a computer to throw you into the cell, it would have to be for release." I tried again, and hit it, but nothing happened.

"There's gotta be a way to open that."

"You'll probably break it." Tsume responded. "Then you'll be stuck." He and the redhead resumed ramming. They continued ramming for a time, while I broke off another piece of rock.

"Cheza, I'm coming. Cher…give me luck!" I willed myself as I threw my third piece of rock. That did it! My cell door slid open.

"Wow, mister! You did it!" The redhead cheered. Tsume half-smiled, as if he was slightly impressed that my gamble worked.

"Now get us out of here." He responded gruffly.

"Don't you know the word please?" I said sarcastically. The console nearby didn't look any different then the one I threw the rock at, but there were several buttons on it. Which one was release.

But then, I sensed someone to my side, I jumped back. And I thought I saw a ghost. Way back when that white dog was caught, there was a pudgy little young guy who said he was with the cleaning crew. And here he was again.

"You!" I scowled.

"Well, if it isn't the tall detective guy." He responded playfully. "Didn't expect to see you again. But I can't stay and talk, I need to get these guys outta there. So move it."

"That's what I'm doing." I responded.

"Didn't think you humans would be helping us wolves." He was exceptionally cheerful, but I could tell that he was acting that way because he didn't want to feel bad. Much the way Cher did when she talked to me when Cheza was driving that wedge between us. She smiled, but it was a painted, forced smile.

"Does the distinction between human and wolf matter now?" I asked, then returned to the console. The first button I hit did the charm, and the doors opened.

"No, I guess not. Thanks, mister!" The pudgy one turned around and ran back down the hallway, as if he was leading the others somewhere. To Cheza? Probably. Gruff Tsume passed me wordlessly.

"Thanks again, mister!" The redhead shouted. "What's your name?"

"We should follow them." I sprinted down after them, and the redhead followed me. "But it's Hubb." I smiled.

"I'm Toboe!" He was exuberant and cheerful, like the naïve rookie. "We're finding Cheza to go to Paradise. You gonna help us free her?"

"Yeah." I responded. "And I'll go to Paradise too. Cheza wanted me to go with her, so I will." I didn't understand why I told him that, but he probably would have prodded me about it anyway.

"Alright!" He cheered. "I'm sure you can get there." That made me feel a bit relieved. Of course, until I reached the gates of the place, I wouldn't know if I had wasted my time or not.


End file.
